Soldier: 76
Hunted across the world for his actions as a vigilante, the infamous Soldier: 76 works to expose the truth behind the collapse of Overwatch. Those who rumor the masked man is a former Overwatch agent speak true: In reality, Soldier: 76 is Jack Morrison, former commander of the organization who was assumed dead after a fateful confrontation with the leader of Blackwatch. Surviving the encounter and attending his own funeral, Morrison resurfaced as a vigilante hero, waging a world-wide war against shadowy corporations and the terrorist organizations of Los Muertos and Talon. Jack Morrison was a member of the American "soldier enhancement program" and is equipped with military and covert training. His biological enhancements give him impeccable combat abilities, including increased strength, agility, and accuracy. His experience in combat spans both his enrolment in the United States Military, his years fighting in the Omnic Crisis, and his vigilante warfare that has continued to the present day of Overwatch's timeline. He has recently joined forces with Ana, a former Overwatch Strike Member team member like him, in taking down Talon. Soldier: 76 utilizes an arsenal of stolen Overwatch weaponry, including biotic technology developed by Angela Zeigler and an automatic heavy pulse rifle. His tactical visor gives him access to automatic aim for a limited period of time, and three helix rockets can be fired occasionally from his rifle. Battle vs. Winter Soldier (MCU) (by Dargoo Faust) El Dorado. The City of Gold, as some called it. But Jack Morrison knew the second meaning to that name. Like the legends of Dorado that came before the construction of the modern city, the banks of gold it carried came with criminal scum like flies to a rotten corpse. A particularly resilient and irritating breed of these flies Morrison dealt with on a daily basis was the gang of Los Muertos, still alive like a cockroach after one-too-many beatings with a shoe. His shoe, in particular. Not seeing any traces of their trademark neon skulls in the high mists of an apartment roof, Soldier: 76, as Morrison like to call himself, was hunting different prey tonight. Civilians were rambling of a mystery soldier bearing the ensigna of a long lost empire that roamed the streets 76 vowed to keep clean. Masked Face? 'Check.' Weird Symbols? 'Check.' Armed and Dangerous? 'Check.' Black Leather? 'Double-check.' Morrison could already tell this was a notch above the usual Muertos thugs. ~''' Bucky Barnes was used to being out of the times. Ever since he was reunited with Steve and escaped his years of… Flashes of terrified faces filled with the agony of death trickled their way into Barnes’ thoughts as he reminisced over his past life. It was painful thinking of it, and Rodgers often helped alleviate the pain, but this case was different. Looking around, seeing hovering cars sweep cobblestone roads and humanoid robots casually walking the streets, the former Winter Soldier saw the fantasies of his childhood as they jumped out of their coloring book pages. And looking around, the former Winter Soldier had no clue, when, or where he was. Several weeks scouting the streets revealed nothing other than a large gang presence and the fact he was deep in the heart of Mexico. History books, or history ‘pads’, as the store manager called them, had no mention of the New York crisis, the Avengers, or the legend of Captain America. The closest he got was some organization called "Overwatch". All Barns could remember is getting knocked out in some sort of… conflict, and falling out of a cryo-stasis chamber after its lid was blown off by a generously psychotic Australian. A stranger out of time once again, Barnes sighed, and slipped out of the sight of suspicious civilians into the deeper slums, enshrouded in the evening's autumn mist. '''~ Morrison couldn’t figure out why Los Muertos members plastered themselves with glow-in-the-dark paint like those old bowling allies. Damn kids, he thought, back in my day, criminals at least had a decent sense of functionality. Regardless of fashion sense, Soldier: 76 tracked the mystery man down into Muertos-infested territory, and he wasn’t about to let an information source like that fall prey to gang warfare. Seeing the purple glowing skulls weave their way towards the red star, the old soldier vaulted over some apartments to intercept the fight. ~''' “Not looking for a fight. Doesn’t have to be any more complicated than this already is.” Surrounded with walls of clay bricks, Barnes was hoping to avoid conflict. Naturally, nothing much changed on that part over the years. “''Tirate a un poso'', rust bucket. We got a clear policy here on this side of the city. We see metal, we bash it in.” The leader eyed Bucky’s metal arm gleefully, then made some gestures at the other Muertos members. “Make sure there’s nothing left but bolts and blood, ¿de acuerdo?” “Got it, boss.” The Grunt pulled out an M16, fully equipped with an underbarrel grenade launcher. Looks like the new tech didn’t stop at the gangs, Bucky thought, let's hope I'm not too rusty. Within a split second, The Winter Soldier rushed the Muertos grunt, punching him a bruise that would cycle through around three colors before healing. Before his weapon could even be fired, the thug spat blood as Bucky’s arm thrusted into his gut. Taking the weapon for his own, Barnes faced the rest of the gang. “Anyone else?” The rest ran instantly. Or, they would have, if they weren’t shot straight clean with pulse fire. A menacing red light emanating from a visor emerged from the shadows. Barnes clenched his rifle, awaiting the figure that emerged. '''~ “Looks like you didn’t need my help after all, kid,” Morrison walked towards the mystery man, hand hovering over his pulse rifle, “Didn’t know the Soviets had a soldier enhancement program of their own.” Soldier: 76 kept a keen eye for any movements towards the M16. It was an outdated weapon, sure, but in the hands of an enhanced soldier Morrison knew even a nailgun could be made into a death machine. “Get to the point. There’s been enough violence here already.” “And there won’t be any, as long as you tell me all about the enhancement program in Russia, and why an American like you is working for them.” Jack could tell he just hit a nerve. He had his weapon ready at a moment’s notice, and Morrison knew he wasn’t going to get this information easily. "Afraid that's not going to happen." After that, there were no more words of negotiation. Morrison knew that at this point, only force would get him the information he wanted. Reflexively, Jack drew his gun, and vaulted into the alley next to him looking for higher ground as the click of a gun loading and fast-paced footsteps followed him. ~''' It had been nearly a century since Barnes last tasted combat, yet he chased down his opponent with near mechanical efficiency. Lacking in speed, Barnes quickly lost the crazed old man he encountered, and kept a keen eye on the buildings around him. Unwilling to lose the high ground in the beginning of the fight, he punched his mechanic arm through the solid stone of a wall near him, and quickly climbed his way up into the twilight mists above. Once at the top, it was only a matter of time before he caught his opponent, who was conveniently dressed in bright red, white, and blue and sporting a giant, easy-to-find red glowing visor. Yet, he was nowhere to be seen. Barnes collectively thought: Shi-'' Reflexively using his mechanic arm to block the shot, Barnes nearly escaped a large, cauterized hole in his chest. Instead, the strange energy bullet managed to burn halfway through his metallic forearm. Surviving the blow, Barnes rolled out of the way of any more pulse fire, and shot a grenade in the direction of the shots. The explosion was met with a loud grunt. Bucky wondered if this man had taken the Super Soldier Serum as well. '~ Hrmph. No going down '''that' easy.'' Morrison thought. His vest managed to absorb most of the shrapnel, but he could tell he was down for the count. That is, if he didn't throw down a biotic emmiter that instant. Feeling his bones set themselves in place, with open wounds closing, Morrison was going to make sure he wouldn't underestimate this foe again. Morrsion sprinted, jumping over the alleys beneath him. Once he closed the distance, he had a special surprise for this 'Winter Soldier'. "I've got you in my sights." His visor picked up a lone target running off towards the slums. And Morrison was sure as hell we wasn't going to let a potential threat get away like that. Firing off a barrage of pulse fire, reloading, and repeating, dozens of rounds zoomed towards the Winter Soldier with pin-point accuracy. ~''' Barnes couldn't avoid a single shot, and he couldn't tell why. Each shot acted as if it were tracking him down, and he knew that his arm couldn't sustain much more fire before it hit his flesh. Jumping into an alleyway below, Bucky narrowly escaped what would have been death seconds later. His arm nearly dysfunctional, and his time running out, Barnes knew he had one shot to make it. He pulled out his M16, and thought for a second, realizing how much distance his opponent had to close before even firing at him. Barnes vaulted down the alley as he heard footsteps getting closer. '''~ "Giving up get? Because I'm not going to play any more damn cat and mouse games." Morrison realized in mere moments he just fell into the same trap he laid for his foe. He fired his Helix Rockets in the direction of the bullet fire that ensued, and snatched several shots into his legs before he could react further. Jack spat blood, realizing his Biotic emmiter wasn't safe from the bullet barrage. His explosives hit something, he was sure of that. But the footsteps coming closer proved otherwise. The strange soldier approached, his bionic arm in tatters and his skin singed and burned. "I'm not killing you. I'm not killing anyone, not anymore. I don't know what this 'Overwatch' is, or where the hell I am. So do me a favor and put down the gun." "Hrmph," Morrison began plucking out some of the bullets from his legs. If that soldier wanted to kill him, he would've been dead. "I'm taking it you're not from around here. Had a case just like yours. Zhou, I think." "Oh, you wouldn't believe." WINNER: WINTER SOLDIER Expert's Opinion While Soldier: 76 was using technology far more advanced than Barnes, his use of prototypical weaponry made him severely lacking in range. Barns was also much more skilled in covert assassinations and 1v1 combat, and has shown more potent physical feats. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Viktor (Paladins) (by TurkPassenger) Location: '''Eichenwalde '''Time: '''02:30 p.m. Soldier: 76 bended his knee as a sign of respect to Rein's dead friend, Balderich. He then stood up and saluted for the last time. Because he saved his homecity and with it, his homeland. As soon as he finished saluting, he heard footsteps coming from behind. He turned around and saw his nemesis. A man with spiky hair and Russian accent, carrying his rifle with bayonet. "Looks like you have sympathy towards those who fought against the robots, da?" He asked. His voice was deep enough to echo the castle. "Yes, Viktor. But my fight has just begun." Soldier: 76 commented. "Then, I have no choice but to defeat you." Viktor cocked his gun and fired on him. Soldier simply dodged by zigzagging around Balderich's throne. Viktor threw his frag grenade but Soldier blew it up with plasma batteries. Viktor then went after him as he and his American counterpart were running outside the castle. Soldier then hid behind the tree and shot several plasma batteries on Viktor. Viktor then returned fire and wounded Soldier in the left shoulder and upper left leg. When Viktor was about to end his life, he heard "click". It was his assault rifle, freshed out of ammo. As he was forced to reload his rifle, Soldier: 76 put his Biotic Field on the ground, healing himself much better. When Viktor reloaded his rifle, he saw Soldier running away down the road. He took out the Tactical Binoculars and marked the target, barraging him. The barrage Viktor sent caused Soldier: 76 to fly away but he landed without being shaken. He then hid inside the gate's upper floor. Viktor slowed down and aimed down sight, searching the area. Soldier then activated his Tactical Visor and emptied his rifle's entire battery, killing him instantly. Viktor, with bullet wounds on his torso and legs, laid down and gave his last sigh. "My sight finds his mark, comrade." Soldier says to his lifeless Russian-accented counterpart. ''WINNER: SOLDIER 76!!!' Expert's Opinion Soldier: 76 has better equipments like Helix Rockets, Biotic Field and Tactical Visor. His soldier enhance program even made Soldier's experience in battle better than Viktor. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Future Warriors